Thunderclap
by lostinelysia
Summary: DHr oneshot. Will you kiss me? I—no, I can’t kiss you! We don’t even know each other! Will you hug me then?


AN: Don't own Harry Potter because J.K. Rowling does.

This fic is a lot duller in a sense than my other ones, but I thought that I should write it because it's a lot more…possible than the others :P

"What happened?" Harry peers concernedly at her through his foggy glasses. He knows something's wrong by the look on her white face.

Her mouth is open slightly and she doesn't seem to understand what he is saying. "What?" Foggy swirls come out as her breath.

"What happened?"

"Oh."

Harry thinks she's going to cry but she's okay. For a long time she is silent, and he knows she's thinking.

* * *

"Hermione." Stops her in the hallway and looks at her with piercing grey eyes. 

"What do you want?" Glares at him and draws her books closer to her chest.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Eyes lowered and feet start shuffling.

"What? Is this a JOKE, Malfoy?" Stops glaring and stares with open shock.

"No. Will you go with me?" Meets her eyes again and determinedly holds her gaze.

"To the ball?" Still not comprehending his words and nervously picking at her nails.

"Of course." Bites back a sarcastic remark and heart beats faster.

"Oh…why?" Confused and not hiding it.

"Because—because, well, that's because, Ithinkyou'reprettyandsmart." Heart about to explode and can't look at her pretty face anymore.

"Huh?" Not daring to believe what she has just heard.

"Nothing." Furiously blushing and wondering what Pansy and his father would say.

"Oh. Okay." Tries to hide disappointment and clutches her books tightly again.

"Well?" Meets her light brown eyes again and looks calmer.

"Oh! Well, er, I'm already going with someone…sorry." Turns pink and backs away a little.

"Oh." Responds after a long silence.

"I have to go." Bell rings so she walks away quickly and sprints after turning a corner.

He stands still for a long time and heads to transfiguration as the rest of the class leaves.

* * *

"Hey." Stops her after potions and looks at her with concerned grey eyes.

"Hi…" Looks over her shoulder to check if Harry and Ron are gone.

"Sorry about calling you a mudblood yesterday." Coughs uncomfortably and rushes out the door.

She leaves a minute later, so shocked that she forgets her book bag and has to skip part of charms to retrieve it.

* * *

"Harry suspects you." Grabs him as he exits the Great Hall and anxiously whispers.

"I know." Looks at her with tired grey eyes.

"Can't you do something to prove him wrong?" Bites her nails nervously and stares intensely at him.

"He's not wrong." Rubs his eyes and sighs.

"What? Why, Draco? How can you do this?" Immediately drops his arm and folds her own.

"He told me to." Pretends that the suit of armor in front of him is very interesting.

"I see." Voice turns colder and prepares to walk away.

"He said he'd kill me and my mom if I didn't." Looks pleadingly at her.

"So…does that mean you wouldn't do it if he didn't ask?" Pauses and holds her breath.

"I wouldn't do it." Takes a few steps forward.

"Okay." Acknowledged but still upset.

"Yeah." Walks away quickly and knocks her into the wall.

She feels like crying until she sees the mass of students streaming through the double doors.

* * *

"Will you kiss me?" Confronts her in the girls' bathroom and looks at her with scared grey eyes.

"Draco! What are you doing in here!" Wildly looks around to see if anyone is there.

"Will you kiss me?" Blocks her stall and whispers.

"I—no, I can't kiss you! We don't even know each other!" Looks shaken and maybe a little regretful.

"Will you hug me then?" Doesn't seem nervous at all but looks desperate.

"Ah…okay. But why?" Hugs and is thoroughly confused.

"I'm going to die tonight." Wraps arm around her tightly and doesn't let go.

"_What?_" Scream is muffled by his thick cloak.

"Thought I'd live out at least one of my fantasies before I go." Holds her tighter and breathes in the scent of her hair.

"Wait—Draco, you said you're going to _die?_" Tries to push him away futilely.

"Bye." Runs out of the stall and trips over the puddle of water by the door.

She attempts to follow him but is accosted by Ron and Harry.

* * *

"Get out of the way, mudblood!" Snarls and looks at her with deadly grey eyes.

"_Impedimenta!_" Aims at him but misses.

"Don't mess with things you can't handle, Granger!" Races pass her, _Run._

"Shut up, ferret! I could take you on blindfolded!" Eyes water and races in the opposite direction, _Don't die._

She never saw him again.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_They're going to try to kill you next. Then Weasley. Stay out of trouble._

_Ferret boy_

_

* * *

_

"What happened?"

"Post was a little later than usual." She sniffs and wipes her eyes.

"Are you sure that's all?" He knows she's lying.

"I'm sure."


End file.
